Tiny Little Mistake
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: Potions Accident! It's been done before, but this is slightly different. DM/HP 2gether secretly before accident occurs RL/SB-(MPreg), Harry turned into his 4yr old self, Will Hogwarts survive until the cure is found?
1. Just a Tiny Little Mistake...

Just a tiny little mistake.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in Potions with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were in their sixth year having just finished the war with Voldemort that summer. Harry and Albus Dumbledore had delivered the final blow together, yelling a modified version of the killing curse that destroyed Voldemort's soul rather than his body. His body however, had immediately been destroyed to stop followers from bringing him back.  
  
Sirius Black had finally been granted his freedom and his declaration of innocence from the Ministry after Peter Pettigrew's capture that summer. Sirius was with his husband and life mate Remus Lupin trying to make a home ready for Harry to come back to at the end of his sixth year.  
  
Remus had finally coaxed Sirius into trying to have children through one of the new potions available to help with that between two men. After only a month of trying, Remus was currently expecting what all three lovingly referred to as 'a small litter of cubs' more commonly referred to as triplets by the rest of the world. Harry was slightly worried about going home to three extremely small babies, but was happy for them nonetheless.  
  
During Harry's fifth year he'd realized that he was gay, and that the mutual obsession between Draco Malfoy and himself was much more than an obsession. Both boys had eventually confessed and began to date, in secret, during the last month of their fifth year. Draco's parents were both taken to Azkaban for Death Eater allegiances, while Draco had been recognized for the spy that he and Professor Dumbledore had agreed for him to be upon Draco's realization that he was head over heals for Harry.  
  
While Sirius and Remus both knew that Harry was gay, no one else did. And Harry hadn't told them who the boyfriend he was starting to get so serious about was, but they knew that he was slowly falling in love with someone. Which brings us back to Potions class, where Harry was working with Neville Longbottom trying to keep an eye on Neville, Draco and the Potion at the same time.  
  
He wasn't trying hard enough. Neville was slowly losing control of the cauldron and the Potion that was supposed to be a soft baby blue was officially a dark navy blue. Harry conceded that at least it was A blue, if not the right shade so it couldn't be that far off. And then he heard those dreaded words.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it would appear your potion doesn't look the way it's supposed to does it? Well then, let's have you test it shall we?" 


	2. Here Goes Nothing...

Here Goes Nothing.  
  
Harry tried to look like he wasn't nervous. He heard the snickers from the Slytherins, saw the extremely worried looks from his lover, and the sympathetic glances from the Gryffindors. Harry took a deep breath and whispered to Neville, "Don't worry, whatever this does he can fix it. Whatever happens I don't blame you Neville. He's just a lousy git."  
  
Harry smiled at the rest of the room much more confidently then he felt and took a big gulp of the Potion they made. And immediately felt a sharp pain throughout his entire body. Harry fell to the ground, unaware of what was happening as the smoke cleared out from his ears and he screamed in pain.  
  
Draco had been the first to react, unable to help himself from running to Harry's side and trying to comfort him. Draco didn't look up but he knew the entire class had their jaws on the floor as he murmured to Harry gently that everything would be alright. He knew Ron Weasley fainted when Draco took Harry in his arms and told him in a steady voice that he was there, that everything was okay, and that he loved him more than anything else in the world.  
  
Then Draco noticed something very, very odd. His voice shook as he called out, "Professor, I think you should come over here, he's shrinking."  
  
Severus Snape had to slap himself to get over the shock of seeing Draco Malfoy cuddling Harry Potter to his chest and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Draco's voice brought him back into reality and he made his own way over to them and slowly said to the class, "Everyone else leave, class is dismissed early. Mr. Weasley please go get the Headmaster immediately, Miss Granger please bottle up some of Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom's potion immediately."  
  
Draco and Severus watched as Harry's body shrinked not just in size but in age appearance as well. Severus assumed the boy in front of him had accidentally brewed some sort of a de-aging potion and desperately hoped it would stop soon. Both were vaguely aware of Ron running from the room full force and Hermione rushing to get the potion bottled up quickly.  
  
Both watched as Harry finally stopped screaming, twitching and shrinking to open his eyes and look around. What they saw suddenly appear on Harry's face made their blood run cold. It looked as though someone, an adult not a child, had violently smacked Harry across the face.  
  
Fear filled the child's eyes when he saw Severus and Draco towering over him and his eyes filled with tears as he whispered, "Di' I do the 'm' wowd 'gain?"  
  
Draco's brows furrowed and he asked softly, "What's the 'm word' Harry?"  
  
Harry looked around as if seeing if it was safe and leaned in slightly whispering, "Magic." 


	3. The M Word

Disclaimer: I Own nothing other than the plot line. The rest belongs to JKR  
  
A/N: I know I said I wouldn't respond to reviews, but this one has an awful lot of them to just ignore as I'm only on the second chapter! This has to be one of my favorite things to do to a story, make Harry or Draco tiny and have a romance on the side. Adorable if you ask me, and you must agree or you wouldn't be reading it. So here are a few responses:  
  
Silver Wolf, Nagini, iluvbadboys1313, Practical Magic, k, Cosmic, Jenn, Avada Kedavra, Lei Dumbledore, crayon, Ameythst Sin, DBZVelena, & moonie: I rather like it too, keep reading! There's lots more 'little Harry' where the first two chapters came from!  
  
Katzztar: Yes, the potion effected his mind as well. Those smart in the story such as Severus and Hermione already know that, which is why Hermione said what she said to Severus. I'll cover that in more detail in upcoming chapters.  
  
Nicky & Nell: You'll be seeing the Triplets & Remus & Sirius soon  
  
Shinigami: ~*~*In a Sing Song Voice*~*~ You forgot to include enraged Grandpa Albus.though you didn't know that till this chapter anyways. Don't worry, the Dursleys will be uh, to put it eloquently, shown the light. I almost feel sorry for them. Almost. On top of an overly hex-happy Albus Dumbledore, they have two former Death Eaters turned Spies, a wrongfully accused ex-convict with a bad temper and a werewolf soon to be out for their blood. Not to mention the rest of the Wizarding World.  
  
The 'M' Word  
  
  
  
To say that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were shocked was an understatement. Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, the boy who bloody lived, had just whispered 'Magic' as if it were a naughty swear word he wasn't allowed to say. Draco looked at the much younger face of his boyfriend and gently asked, "Are you not allowed to say that word Harry?"  
  
Harry violently shook his head and answered quietly, "Las' 'ime I say it, I's put in the cu'boawd fors a week. Uncwe Vewnon wasn' 'appy wit' me none."  
  
Severus tried to soften his face and asked, "Harry, how old are you?"  
  
Harry looked at the floor as he wasn't used to people caring anything enough to ask him and held up four tiny fingers in answer to the question. Hermione carefully said, "Professor Snape? I finished bottling the Potion. However if you're going to continue talking to Harry you should probably know that he doesn't know he's a Wizard, or anything about Magic at all. He knows nothing of our world, down to the car crash his parents died in, Sir."  
  
Severus looked down at the little boy and asked, "Who left that mark on your cheek Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at the floor and answered softly, "I's run into a door, Sir."  
  
Hermione pulled a chocolate frog out of her back pack and leaned down on the other side offering it to Harry saying, "I'll bet you're hungry aren't you little guy? This is a chocolate frog, now Harry I need you to understand something alright?"  
  
Harry nodded eyeing the frog hungrily as his tummy growled. Hermione smiled warmly at him and said, "When I open this up it's going to jump around and act like a real frog, but it's just chocolate and you didn't make it move, okay Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded not understanding, and then Hermione opened the box, freeing the frog that jumped right into Harry's hands. Harry looked from Hermione to the frog and back not understanding. Hermione chuckled and said, "It's a spell Harry, just take a bite and it'll stop jumping."  
  
Harry looked at the frog with great interest but followed her advice. Just then Albus Dumbledore's voice came through the room loudly and clearly, "Ah, I see little Harry has joined me at the castle this time instead of Mrs. Figgs house. How are you little Leo?"  
  
Harry turned at those words, smiled upon seeing Albus and ran at him full force wrapping his arms around Albus's legs yelling out, "Gwanpa!" 


	4. Grandpa Albus

Disclaimer: I own the plot, JKR owns the rest.  
  
Grandpa Albus?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus, Hermione, Draco and Ron had the same reactions to that little tid bit of information, their jaws dropped in almost perfect unison. Albus ignored them completely and picked Harry up, hugging him close while walking into the room and taking a seat on a stool. Albus smiled warmly down at the little boy and asked, "How are you Little Leo?"  
  
Harry snuggled into the warm embrace and answered, "I's fine Gwanpa. The pwetty girl gives me a fog tos eat, but the fog jumps tills yous eats it."  
  
Albus nodded, "Ah, Miss Granger thank you for doing that. Well Little Leo should we go look in Grandpa's office for a while?"  
  
Harry nodded into Albus's shoulder and Albus smiled at the rest of the group and said, "Severus, if you could please send floo Remus and Sirius please? Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy if you could come with us to my office for a bit please."  
  
Everyone did as they were told and shortly after Albus was sitting with Harry in his office, both calmly petting Fawkes while Hermione, Ron and Draco sat nervously in chairs in front of his desk. They had been waiting twenty minutes when Severus came through the office with an extremely worried Sirius Black and Remus Lupin on his heels.  
  
Remus of course was looking ready to jump up announce the birth of the triplets any second, but both he and Sirius took one look at Harry's little face with a hand mark on it and growled. Harry looked up with wide innocent eyes, jumped off Albus's lap and ran full force at Remus yelling out, "Moony!"  
  
Sirius interceded the two so that Harry wouldn't hurt Remus and said, "What? No 'hi Padfoot'?"  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius, cocked his head in confusion, burrowed his eyebrows as if trying to remember something and then smiled. Harry walked up and calmly looked into Sirius's blue eyes and asked, "Where the fly bike?"  
  
Sirius out right laughed and asked, "You remember my bike do you?"  
  
Harry nodded and bit his lip before asking, "Whys you go 'way?"  
  
Sirius frowned before answering, "I had something to take care of Leo, but I'm here now."  
  
Albus interrupted calmly by saying, "Harry, Sirius, Remus, why don't we all sit down and discuss what to do with our little Leo while he's here?"  
  
Harry grinned at Albus and said, "Okies Gwanpa."  
  
Sirius and Remus seemed not to be at all surprised to the rest of the room and calmly sat down next to one another in chairs in front of Albus's desk. Harry followed them and instead of sitting with any of them crawled right up into Draco's lap, where he wrapped his little arms around the slightly startled blonde's neck and calmly smiled at everyone else.  
  
Albus blinked and then asked, "Draco, is there something you'd like to tell us about your relationship with Mr. Potter?"  
  
Draco sighed and said, "We weren't going to tell anyone just yet. I don't know why he's clinging to me now but I guess I can tell you now. We've been secretly dating since fifth year when I started spying. We were going to tell everyone soon, as we didn't want to keep hiding our relationship when there was no need to now that the war is over that is."  
  
Albus just smiled and nodded while Ron and Hermione tried to collect their jaws off the floor. Sirius and Remus seemed to have a knowing glint in their eyes as if they'd already guessed, and Severus tried to look as though he were ticked off at the world. Albus quickly asked, "Severus do you know what kind of potion Harry took? Is there a way to get him back to his normal self?"  
  
Severus nodded and said, "He somehow managed to create a de-aging potion. I should have recognized that shade of blue and the slight smell but I didn't until he started the de-aging process. His apparently appears to be perfect as it has reduced his mind to that of his actual four-year-old self. Which means the five months it will take me to brew the remedy, Hogwarts or Black and Lupin will have a four year old to take care of. He'll likely remember the entire situation as a trip he took when he was four years old when he comes back to his normal self. He'll be confused until it's explained and then he'll likely just view it the way the rest of us are."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Well then, Sirius, Remus, will you be able to handle Harry and the triplets or would you like Harry to stay here at the castle with us?"  
  
Sirius answered almost immediately, "I think we can handle all four, but if you wouldn't mind Headmaster, if we could just stay here with him so that we would have help with him if we needed it."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Of course you can. I'll have a suite set up for the three of you with an extra nursery for the babies when they get here. Now why don't we all go down to the Great Hall for dinner, hmm?"  
  
Everyone nodded and stood, Draco placing Harry down on the ground before getting up. Harry of course latched onto Draco's hand and allowed himself to be led down the stairs and out into the hall. The students of course had no idea what to think about the group they saw walking through the halls.  
  
The Headmaster, their dreaded Potions Master, Sirius Black and his pregnant mate, their former professor Remus Lupin, all walking together while Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and a slightly familiar boy followed them. The little boy happened to be a skipping and grinning Harry Potter, holding onto Draco's hand trying to convince the older boy to skip with him. 


	5. Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I own the plot, JKR owns the rest.  
  
Dinner Time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall there was a slightly stunned silence. Albus, Severus, Remus and Sirius all took seats at the Head Table, while Ron and Hermione automatically went to Gryffindor's table, and Draco to the Slytherin table. None of them remembering to direct Harry where to go. So Harry stood at the door to the Great Hall looking around as everyone stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
Albus, Severus, Remus and Sirius finally sat down and smiled at the little boy. Albus remembering how shy Harry was called out, "Leo, come on up here with me."  
  
Harry looked around and literally ran up to the table, crawled under it and right up into Albus's lap before saying loud enough for the hall to hear, "Gwanpa theys staring!"  
  
Albus chuckled and said to the students and staff, "In case you all are wondering, this is Harry Potter. If you notice, he's calling me Grandpa, but in reality he's my great-grandson. There's been a slight mishap in Harry's Potions class and for the next five months Harry will be in his four year old form. His adoptive parents Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will be here with him, taking care of him. I ask that you watch out for little Harry here, and should any harm come to him, you'll be expelled without a chance to plead your case. I highly suggest you take that threat seriously."  
  
For a good thirty seconds no one said or did anything, then the room seemed to break into whispers and gossip. Harry simply snuggled into his Grandpa's warm embrace and ate all the food they put in front of him. Once he was done he sat and talked to his Grandpa. Albus smiled down at Harry and asked, "How do you like living with the Dursley's little Leo?"  
  
Harry frowned and asked, "Me's stay wit you? Pwease?"  
  
Albus chuckled slightly and asked, "Are they so bad Harry?"  
  
Severus snapped, "They abuse the boy Albus. For Merlin's sake if you were visiting him all this time why in the world did you leave him there? He would have been safer and more well cared for with Voldemort than he was in that household."  
  
Albus blinked and responded calmly, "The last time I saw my great-grandson as a child was his cousin's third birthday. At the time he was not being abused, and Arabella never mentioned any reason to take him out of the house other then the fact that Harry seemed withdrawn. I merely assumed that was because of my absence from his life, not that they were abusing him. Apparently I made the wrong decision."  
  
Sirius and Remus were both growling with barely restrained anger as Remus asked, "Albus, can we go play with the Muggles for a bit? We can always get Severus to conjure the Dark Mark to cover it up after we break the wards."  
  
Albus looked thoughtful and then answered carefully, "I would, of course have to look the other way. Well Little Leo, shall we go and say hello to Fawkes while their gone?"  
  
Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around the Headmaster. Both bid Severus, Remus and Sirius farewell and left for Albus's office. Within ten minutes Severus, Remus and Sirius were in Hogsmeade, together they apparated to Privet Drive, just outside the wards. All three drew their wands and walked quietly to the house labeled as number four to take care of a little business with the house occupants.  
  
Remus unlocked the door and walked in, wand out and followed by Severus and Sirius. Sirius of course took up the front to protect Remus and their unborn. Severus took a good look at the house, noticing that one couldn't tell that another boy had ever lived in it as there were no pictures anywhere of Harry.  
  
Twenty minutes later, all three men left chuckling with one another over their success. Vernon and Petunia Dursley had experienced every inch of pain they had ever caused Harry. Then Vernon had been permanently turned into a wild boar, while Petunia had been turned into an Emu. What they didn't know was that Dumbledore himself had taken down the wards guarding Privet Drive, and spelled the house so that Vernon and Petunia couldn't leave the house.  
  
When they got back, Harry was sleeping in Albus's bed, cuddled up with a few new toys, a stuffed black dog, silver stag, gray wolf and a silver Dragon. Albus left to take care of the Dursley's himself, leaving Sirius and Remus to take care of the sleeping little boy. Remus gently rubbed Harry's back and said softly, "Harry, time to wake up so we can go back to our rooms for the night."  
  
Harry slowly woke up calling out, "Gwanpa?"  
  
Remus smiled and said, "No, little Leo, it's me, Moony."  
  
Harry pulled his four stuffed toys closer and slowly sat up before asking, "Where's Gwanpa?"  
  
"He had to go take care of something little Leo. Want to come with me and Padfoot back to our rooms to go to bed for the night?"  
  
Harry nodded sleepily. Sirius grinned at his godson and said, "Who're your little friends Leo?"  
  
Harry smiled and held up the stuffed black dog saying, "Padfoot."  
  
Then Harry held up the gray wolf and said, "Moony."  
  
Next was the silver stag as Harry said, "Prongs."  
  
Finally the Dragon, which Harry had proudly named, "Drakie!"  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at one another before Sirius said, "Well, at least we know who to ask to help watch him. Let's get going little Leo."  
  
Sirius picked up Harry, who was clinging to the stuffed animals in a death grip, and the three slowly made their way to their rooms. They carefully tucked Harry into bed, hugging and kissing him goodnight before going to bed themselves.  
  
Albus, was having the time of his life turning the Dursley's into various animals trying to decide what they looked best as. He alternated between large animals and small animals, making them as slow as possible so that they felt the pain of each transformation. Eventually he decided on mice, and then apparated away from the Dursley residence to the middle of the desert.  
  
He held Petunia and Vernon by their tails and looked for a nice big snake. Eventually he got tired, conjured up a pit, and started summoning snakes, which he threw into the pit. With a truly evil and sadistic grin, the enraged great-grandfather threw the two mice into the pit of snakes before apparating back to Hogsmeade.  
  
Albus hummed a merry little tune and headed back to the castle. He walked up to his office, took off all the charms on the Dursley house and destroyed it, placing the Dark Mark above it. Smiling and humming to himself he tried to remember the last time he'd had that much fun, but failed to come up with a time. In that moment, he had to admit, he could understand why Tom Riddle hated Muggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
